The Stranger Ch 2
by God Girl in training
Summary: I have no idea how to add chapters to The Stranger, so I'm making a whole different story. In this one, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Faith all get caught up in a battle. Sorry, it's a lot shorter, but tell me if you like it that way. Again, open to suggestions.


Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own any characters in this story except for Faith, unnamed cat, and the unnamed boys.

Summary: Faith recovers from casting a spell and Hermione can sit up on her own again. Draco and his friends attack Harry and Ron when they're exiting the Hospital Wing when visiting Hermione. Disaster strikes during the battle and more injuries occur.

Hermione woke up around one o' clock to her stomach growling and Faith's cat on her belly. For some reason it didn't hurt and Hermione reached up and pet the cat's head.

"Thank you, Sheba for waking Hermione, that will do for now." Faith set up some lunch in front of Hermione. Chicken noodle soup and some water.

"Who's Sheba and did you get this from the elves?" Hermione asked.

"Sheba is my cat, and no I made this myself and paid the elves for using their supplies." Faith picked up her cat and the cat balanced on her shoulder.

Hermione ate, feeling better about the food, it tasted really good. Faith read a book; Hermione couldn't see the title but could tell she was caught up in it.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny walked through the door, immediately noticing Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "What happened to them?" Ron laughed.

"They're just stunned, what are you all doing here?" Faith asked.

"We came into visit Hermione after lunch." Ginny sat in one of the chairs.

"How do you feel?" Neville asked sitting in another chair.

"I feel okay." Hermione nodded.

"Who stunned those three? I want to send them flowers." Ron laughed again.

Faith bit her bottom lip and pretended to not have heard him. Ron just sat at the end of Hermione's bed and shrugged.

Hermione finished eating, and Sheba growled when Ron took out his wand saying it poked his leg when he sat down.

"What's the cat's problem with wands?" Ron asked pushing the wand to Sheba. Sheba hissed and arched her back, pushing it to the floor. Sheba spat at it and lay next to Faith protectively.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own any characters in this story except for Faith, unnamed cat, and the unnamed boys.

Summary: Faith recovers from casting a spell and Hermione can sit up on her own again. Draco and his friends attack Harry and Ron when they're exiting the Hospital Wing when visiting Hermione. Disaster strikes during the battle and more injuries occur.

Hermione woke up around one o' clock to her stomach growling and Faith's cat on her belly. For some reason it didn't hurt and Hermione reached up and pet the cat's head.

"Thank you, Sheba for waking Hermione, that will do for now." Faith set up some lunch in front of Hermione. Chicken noodle soup and some water.

"Who's Sheba and did you get this from the elves?" Hermione asked.

"Sheba is my cat, and no I made this myself and paid the elves for using their supplies." Faith picked up her cat and the cat balanced on her shoulder.

Hermione ate, feeling better about the food, it tasted really good. Faith read a book; Hermione couldn't see the title but could tell she was caught up in it.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny walked through the door, immediately noticing Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "What happened to them?" Ron laughed.

"They're just stunned, what are you all doing here?" Faith asked.

"We came into visit Hermione after lunch." Ginny sat in one of the chairs.

"How do you feel?" Neville asked sitting in another chair.

"I feel okay." Hermione nodded.

"Who stunned those three? I want to send them flowers." Ron laughed again.

Faith bit her bottom lip and pretended to not have heard him. Ron just sat at the end of Hermione's bed and shrugged.

Hermione finished eating, and Sheba growled when Ron took out his wand saying it poked his leg when he sat down.

"What's the cat's problem with wands?" Ron asked pushing the wand to Sheba. Sheba hissed and arched her back, pushing it to the floor. Sheba spat at it and lay next to Faith protectively.

Faith reached out to pet Sheba to calm her and Ginny gasped and pointed at her hands. "Faith, what happened to your hands?"

Everybody turned to Faith and her hand, Hermione noticed deep scars burned in her palms and her hands were pink or had black over the scars. Faith hesitated and then replied, "I burned them when doing something, its okay."

"How did you burn them?" Ron asked.

"I stunned Draco and his friends." Faith nodded to the three still stunned bodies.

"I owe you one, those kids are jerks." Ron laughed. "But why would that burn your hands?"

Faith mumbled something about forgetting things and returned to her book. Ron raised his eyebrows and glanced at his watch, "Hey we have to go unless we want to be late. Bye Hermione, see you this afternoon."

The five left and Hermione turned to Faith, who continued reading her book. "What were you mumbling about?" Hermione asked.

"I knew they would forget that I can't do spells." Faith set her book down.

"Oh, what are you reading?" Hermione asked.

Madame Promfrey's Point of View

Madame Promfrey sat down on her bed and lay down. Faith recovered very quickly and Hermione could sit up on her own. Harry and Ron said they would visit tomorrow after lunch, _maybe Faith and I can try to get Hermione to walk before they come._ Madame Promfrey smiled; _Faith and Hermione seem to like talking to one another. Hermione able to catch up a bit with her classes and Faith's been helping to the best of her ability. Where's Faith going to go once school ends, oh well we'll worry about that later._

Madame Promfrey slept well that night, the next morning Hermione woke up very early and read her books, catching up a bit father. _Good she has a lot to make up._ Madame Promfrey gave her some potions and noticed Faith was absent.

She looked around seeing if Faith was helping any other patients, she couldn't see Faith anywhere. _Faith can handle herself; stop making yourself worry about her._

The door to the Hospital Wing and Faith walked through with some toast, butter, jelly, scrambled eggs and orange juice. Sheba walked by her ankles and had a lizard in her mouth. Faith gave Hermione some breakfast and prepared some flashcards for Hermione.

Madame Promfrey checked her hands, the scars were gone and there was only a hint of pink on them. Madame Promfrey watched the two for a while, _Faith's really skinny, too skinny for my comfort. I know she eats correctly, so it must be her afternoon runs. I'm going to ask her to change that._

"Hermione, do you want to try walking a bit?" Madame Promfrey asked.

Harry and Ron burst into the Hospital Wing laughing. "Boys, please quiet your voices!" Madame Promfrey snapped.

"Sorry, we were able to get out of potions because Crabbe knocked over some acid like liquid all over the place." Ron laughed again.

"Well you have five minutes, because we want to teach Hermione to walk again."

Ron's Point of View

"Harry and I have to go, see you later Hermione." Ron waved to Hermione as he left. _I forgot to ask Hermione forgot about my Potions essay. I'll ask her after lunch_ Ron thought as he walked out the door.

"Hey losers, what are you doing here?" Draco sneered at Harry and Ron when they exited the room.

"Going to our common room after visiting out friend, go away Draco." Ron snapped.

"Leaving the hospital wing so soon, I want to have a little fun first." Draco threw a spell at them, throwing them into the wall.

Ron shot a stunning spell at him, Draco dogged it and shot yet another spell and barely missed Ron's head. _What the bloody ****?!_

Faith's Point of View

Faith heard banging outside the Hospital Wing. "Could you go check that out?" Madame Promfrey asked.

Faith opened the door just barely and saw a red light flying at her. Faith step out of the way, but the spell was fast. Faith flew backwards and hit the ground before she realized what happened. Her head hurt badly and she was pretty sure she bit a gash in her tongue, but Faith shot up and was knocked over again by Harry. _What's wrong with you?_ Faith was about to ask him but her upper arm was grabbed and she was pulled up by her arm. She barely had time to recognize the boy before he pointed his wand at her and let go of her arm. Faith flew backwards again but hit a wall this time.

_Yah, I've hit the wall hard enough to know its brick. Ouch, my head feels terrible. Mental note: Work on stepping out of the way of curses._ Faith struggled to her feet, _I think I twisted my ankle, ouch what happened to Harry that cut on his head doesn't look to good. Oh no Gilligan had to join the battle._

A tall boy with black hair ran over, Faith dodged him and he hit the wall. He was furious and sprinted to her, Faith waited until the very last second then she jumped to the side. Gilligan tripped over a chair and passed out after hitting his head on the floor.

Hermione shot a stunning spell from the bed that barely missed Faith. Faith turned around and saw a large boy she recognized as Crabbe running at her. The spell barely missed him and Faith ducked as he reached out to grab her. Crabbe seemed to be prepared and shot a spell at her. Faith acted out of instinct and blocked it; the spell flew back at him and stunned him. _Great, you had to use a spell, didn't you Faith._ Faith braced herself for the pain that was about to come.

The first wave came; it felt to her as if somebody slammed her into the wall a few times. The next five waves came and went, making her feel as if somebody was slamming her into the wall and kneeing her in the stomach. Faith heard yelling and opened her eyes, three boys bodies lay on the ground. Two boys remained standing, Gilligan and Draco, _What's Gilligan doing up again? He must not have hit his head as hard as I thought._

Hermione shot a spell and Draco fell to the ground, stunned. Gilligan ran over to Faith and kicked her in her stomach. Faith felt like screaming, pain seared through her stomach from his kick. Along with the waves of pain that came with blocking a stunning spell Faith felt as if she had been hit by a car, Faith could feel the darkness of the nightmares that were soon to come and Faith battled it to the best of her ability.

_Come to me Faith, you will feel no more pain. I have a special drink for you._ A voice hissed.

_No, I won't I have to beat Gilligan before he hurts Hermione or Madame Promfrey!_ Faith fought it.

_Very well, I wish for the LORD to condemn you to DEATH! _The voice screeched.

Faith raised her wand at Gilligan who was aiming another kick, at the same time Faith whispered a stupefy spell, so did Hermione. Gilligan blocked Hermione's spell and flew backward with the force of Faith's spell. The spell Hermione sent blasted at Faith and Faith screamed from the pain. Darkness overtook her and Faith couldn't stay awake any longer.

Hermione's Point of View

Hermione woke up the next morning. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Madame Promfrey all talked at the end of her bed and slightly to the left of it. Hermione looked around; to her left lay Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the strange boy from last night and on her right lay Harry, Ron, and Faith.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger I see you are awake. Do you need anything?" Dumbledore asked, trying to sound happy but there was sadness on his face.

"What happened to Harry, Ron and Faith?" Hermione asked.

"Harry was stupefied and hit his head and Ron was struck with a Flipendo Duo spell and hit the wall. Faith hit her head, cast a shielding charm, was kicked in the stomach by Gilligan, and cast a stupefy spell before being hit by one herself." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione guessed that Gilligan was the unknown boy and remembered that Gilligan had blocked her spell, making it hit Faith. "Are they okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, except for Faith, they will all recover in less than a week." Madame Promfrey cut in. "Faith may recover from casting two spells in two weeks, it would be shorter, but she cast the stupefy spell once she was already weak from casting another. Here do you want lunch?"

"I guess so." Hermione shrugged, she didn't really feel like eating after hearing about her friends.

Madame Promfrey set up lunch for Hermione, a sandwich, grapes and water, Ron's parents as well as hers burst into the room.

Hermione's parents ran to her side, "I have missed you so much." her mom gave her a huge hug. "It has taken us forever to get in here, Professor McGonagall was thinking of a way we could and now we can. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine mom, how have you and dad been." Hermione smiled at her parents and began eating her sandwich.

"Worried sick about you, but seeing you're all right we're good now." Her dad gave her a hug.

"Sorry I worried you." Hermione apologized.

"It's not you who needs to apologize. It's that boy named Harry for dragging you into it." Hermione's mom glared at Harry.

"No, mom it wasn't Harry. Harry only asked for us to join him." Hermione was frantic; she didn't want her mom to banned her from talking to Harry.

"Okay, I believe you. Who is this Faith girl we heard about?" her mom sat at the end of her bed.

"She's over there, the only girl in a bed in here other than me." Hermione nodded towards Faith.

"What happened to her?" Hermione's dad asked, walking towards Faith. Sheba shot up and hissed at him, sitting protectively in between Hermione's dad and Faith.

"Sheba it's just my dad; he's okay." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the cat. Sheba stared at Hermione and then retreated to Faith's side.

"She'll recover in two weeks from casting two spells. Did you remember that she can't shoot spells or charms?" Hermione asked.

"No, why can't she?" Hermione's mom asked.

"She had a few concussions so she can't remember anything related to magic and for some reason she can't do spells." Hermione explained.

Just then Harry and Ron woke up and started asking what happened. About two hours later they were able to leave, Faith still not waking up, but she had become a bit fidgety.

Hermione fell asleep and her parents spent the night in a separate room so they wouldn't bother the patients.


End file.
